


All These Days

by slash4femme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hyuuga Clan Politics, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: Their relationship is built on shared meals, rainy days and moment spent together. While Neji learns to be happy, one day at a time.





	All These Days

He wakes up that morning to rain.

Even with his eyes closed, he can tell it's raining. He can hear it tapping against the roof, dripping off the eaves onto the flagstones outside. He can smell it, the wet earthiness of it, the scent of leaves, dirt, and water. He can feel it in every twist of scar tissue, every knitted together bone in his hands, his wrists, and arms. His hands ache, his fingers feel twisted and stiff as any old man's.

For a moment he lays in bed, eyes closed and listens to the rain, smoothing out the knotted tangles inside his mind until it blows gentle and ethereal as the smoke from a candle.

Pain is nothing, save for maybe a momentary reminder of life, but not something that will stand in the way of what needs to be done.

With a sigh, Neji opens his eyes and sits up.

He crawls out from under the warm of his blanket, stands to pull his robe more firmly around himself then cross the room on bare feet to push open the door and look out at the rain falling into the courtyard.

It's not a particularly heavy rain, but steady in that way that promises rain for the rest of the day.

Neji sighs again, pulls the door shut and turns to put the water on for tea.

He sits and massages his hands as the water heats, methodically moving across muscle, tendon, and bone. Working out the worst of the stiffness as he does until he can straighten each finger fully. There is still pain, but there is always pain in his hands now, even on days when the sun shines brightly and the air is warm.

He fetches the pot of salves Gai-sensei had made for him and works it into his joints at knuckles and wrist.

When the water boils he brews his tea and fixes himself a small breakfast of rice and natto before going to get dressed.

It's going to be cold outside with the rain. He makes sure to put on a heavy shirt with a high turtleneck collar and to grab his umbrella and his scarf on the way out.  
***  
The inside of the kissaten is warm and a little bit dark. There aren't many people here at this awkward time of the day. The men that are there are mostly older, retired, lingering over tea, cigarettes and local gossip. Most are civilians of course.

Chouji is already sitting at the table in the back where they usually sit, a cup of tea gently steaming in front of him and another patiently waiting for Neji to arrive.

"I apologize for my lateness," Neji says, slipping into the seat across from Chouji.

He wraps his cold fingers around the still hot cup of tea, one finger at a time. Feels the heat seep into his bones, ease the tightness in the joints of each finger.

"You look tired," Chouji says his deep voice a soft and gentle rumble between them. "And the days not even half over. Are you sleeping well?"

Neji reaches a hand up, touches the fragile skin under one eye with the tips of his fingers. "Not particularly." He lets his hand falls back to wrap around his cup. "I have a meeting with the Council today."

Chouji makes a soft sympathetic noise.

Neji lifts the cup and takes a sip. Strong, smoky dark tea and milk.   

Not at all like the light, crisp notes of the tea he drank with breakfast this morning or the tea he grew up drinking.

Neji swallows, takes another long sip, savoring each intense note.

"Do you have a mission?" He asks between sips of tea.

Chouji hums, puts down his own cup. "Yes, but not until the end of the week."

Neji does not ask where, or for details. If he needed to know he would have been told them already.

He asks instead. "How long?"

"Maybe a month but probably closer to two."

It's not what he wants to hear. The words settle cold and hard in his chest. He puts his cup of tea down and folds his hands on the table in front of him. He reminds himself that they are both shinobi. That this is what they do, even if it is less and less what he does.

A mission of that length most likely means either information gathering or diplomacy. Neither of which should lead to combat as long as everything goes according to plan.

Neji knows and trusts Chouji's abilities and the abilities of the shinobi he is most likely to be teamed with. But he knows all too well that even the most benign missions can go terribly wrong. That good, even great, shinobi die.  

There's a reason that of the old men drinking tea in this smoky, wood paneled room none bare the clan names of Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Yamanka, Hatake, Maito, Uchiha or Hyuga.    
One way or another shinobi die and two months is a long time.

Into the silence that settles between them, the waiter brings their food; Omurice for Neji and Spaghetti Naporitan for Chouji.  

The spaghetti comes with a bottle of hot sauce on the side.

Neji grimaces watching Chouji douce the pasta vigorously before taking his first bite.

He carefully breaks into the fluffy softness of his omelet with his spoon to find the tomato flavored rice, meat, and vegetables underneath.

"The Nara are having a celebration to celebrate the deer born this year before the first snow," Chouji says around a bite of spaghetti. "I don't know if I'll be back by then, but Shikamaru invited me. Do you want to come?"

Neji thinks about what a Nara clan celebration for deer might involve exactly. He thinks about going to a function of that nature specifically with Chouji, thinks about relations between the Hyuga and Nara clans.

"Alright." He says. "If you're back by then."

Chouji brightens immediately. "There will be food and saké."

"And probably deer," Neji says dryly.

Chouji laughs, low and quiet since they're not supposed to make a lot of noise here. Neji can't help but smile in return.  

He watches Chouji eat his spaghetti while he eats his own rice omelet and sips his slowly cooling tea.

It's still raining outside, he can hear the muffled sound of the drops hitting the roof and the sidewalk outside.

A part of his mind is calculating time, how long they've been there, how long he has before he needs to meet Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi.

For the most part, though he tries to let these thoughts go and make his mind calm and untangled as he had that morning.

It's easier with Chouji there, a solid, grounded presence on the other side of the table, radiating enough calm contentment for the two of them.  

They finish off their food and their tea, Chouji pays and they leave together.

Chouji's hand slips around Neji's as they step out onto the street.

Neji tips his umbrella enough to look at Chouji.

"You're hand is cold." Chouji is frowning a little bit, looking down at Neji's slim fingers trapped in his own.

"It's cold out," Neji says.

"Yeah but we were just inside." Chouji's hand tightens a little around his, a warm, steady pressure.

Neji shrugs one shoulder. "I get cold easily."

They walk towards the Hokage's office. Chouji's fingers are still wrapped around his own. As long as Chouji doesn't let go Neji doesn't pull away either.

They stop when they reach the Fire Building and Chouji clears his throat.

"Come over tonight?"

"Yes."

Chouji lets go of his hand but Neji still feels the warmth, like a shadow against his skin as he climbs the steps up to the Hokage's office.

***

Neji wakes up the drip of water and a high pitched, thready, little noise coming from outside the window.

Chouji is warm and soft underneath him, one heavy arm slung around Neji's waist and his t-shirt riding up high enough for Neji to feel bare skin under his palm, where his hand rests against Chouji's hip right above the waistband of his pajama pants.

He presses his fingers against that bare skin, not trying to wake Chouji, just enjoying the feel of him.

The room is dimly lit with gray early morning light.

Neji can hear the soft noise of Chouji's sleeping breath, feel his heart beating slow and steady where their chests press together.

His hands and wrists still ache dully but the rain at stopped, at least for now.  

The noise comes again, frightened and urgent but weak.

As carefully as possible Neji slides out from under Chouji's arm and stands up from the futon.

He moves quick and soundlessly across the room pulling on his kimono as he goes.

In the entryway, he pauses to pull on his sandals before pushing the door open.

He'd been right, it's stopped raining but water still drips from the branches of the trees, the street lights and eaves of the houses.

The gray clouds overhead also promise more rain soon.

A wall separates Chouji's house from the street with weeds and scrub growing erratically up against the wall.

Neji walks slowly along the sidewalk searching for movement and listening for the noise to come again.

The noise does come again, the same tiny, thready cry. Neji crouches down next to a thick clump of weeds. There is a tiny gray kitten, dirty and sodden with rain water, crouched amongst them back against the wall.

Neji reaches forward, keeping his movements careful and making a low soothing noise in his throat as he does.

The kitten tries to duck away from him but it's weak and Neji's reflexes are faster.

He catches up the shivering ball of fur and stands, kitten half tucked into his kimono against his chest.

By the time he makes it back to the front of the house it has begun to rain again, a light mist of droplets that cling to Neji's hair and eyelashes.

Chouji is waiting for him in the entryway of the house, looking sleep rumpled and concerned.

"What's going on Neji? Is there something wrong?"

"Here." Neji holds the bedraggled ball of fur out to Chouji. "I heard it crying out by the wall."

"Oh my goodness." Chouji takes the kitten carefully in one large hand while Neji slips off his geta.

"Let's get you cleaned up and dry." Chouji says to the, now frantically mewing, kitten in his hands then to Neji."Can you put on water for tea?"

Neji nods and heads for the kitchen while Chouji takes the kitten into the bathroom.

The kitchen is small but filled with all sorts of food and cooking equipment in the cupboards and along the counters, with pots of herbs along the windowsills.

Chouji has one of the biggest selection of teas Neji has ever seen. And although he would never admit it, he enjoys lingering over the process of making tea when he's here. He likes to smell the different kinds of teas and look at their colorful packaging imagining what they must taste like.

There are some in Chouji's collection Neji hasn't quite worked up the courage to try. First thing in the morning doesn't seem like the right time to experiment either so Neji just makes them each a cup of green tea.

Chouji is sitting on the floor of the bathroom when Neji ducks in. He has the wash bowl full of warm water and is washing the kitten off with a cloth.

The kitten looks incredibly put out by this but Neji is relieved to see doesn't seem to have any injuries under the dirt.

Finally, Chouji wraps the tiny cat in a towel and hands him to Neji while he hauls himself up and empties out the dirty water in the basin.

The kitten gives Neji a vengeful look, its fur standing up at odd angles, its tiny claws sunk, uselessly, into the thick cloth of the towel.

Neji can't help it, he burst out laughing, helpless giggles bubble up from inside him as the kitten continues to glare at him, its dignity very much damaged by the entire thing.

When he looks away from the kitchen he finds Chouji smiling down at the two of them.

"Come on." Chouji reached forward to carefully pet the kitten's head. "Let's all go have some breakfast."

Eating had never played a big role in Neji's life. In the Hyuuga clan compound, in his uncle's house he ate what was given to him, but only that, without complaint. In the field, he ate rations. Sometimes Gai would bring them out to dinner as a reward or cook for them at his apartment. But food was just food. One more thing his body needed to be functional, to allow him to fight and to train.

Then he'd begun spending time with Chouji.

Food is different for Chouji. It is a way of bonding between friends, family, and comrades. It is hospitality, caring, and pride. It is culture, heritages a way of bringing different allies together just as surely as any treaty. All food, from the most processed bag of chips to the most carefully prepared meal, is meant to be respected and enjoyed. Neji has watched Chouji eat a staggering amount of Korean barbecue and beer while laughing and joking with Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. He has seen him slowly savor a bowl of completely plain rice, alone in his kitchen in silence, as if it had some deeper meaning Neji didn't understand.

In his small kitchen, Chouji makes miso soup for breakfast while Neji starts the rice, then gets out a few eggs and mandarin oranges.

The soup Chouji ladles into bowls is hot and intensely flavored with generous amounts of sliced pork belly, onion, daikon, burdock and taro root and tofu. Neji can smell ginger and toasted sesame oil mingling with the steam coming off the bowl.

Chouji fixes them each a bowl of hot rice with an egg beaten into it topped with soy sauce, nori and toasted sesame seeds.

There's also cold, soft tofu dressed with green onions, bonito flakes, ponzu sauce and shiso leaves that Neji has prepared.

They both sit at either end of the small kitchen table, the food spread out between them.

The kitten eats tiny pieces of pork belly and, surprisingly, egg and rice that Chouji feeds it, trying to grab onto his hand with sharp little claws all the while.

Neji eats his rice and drinks his tea.

The soup is rich, dark and good when he dips his spoon into it.

"They're a little ball of fire aren't they?" Chouji says detaching the kitten's claws from his hand.

"Hmm." Neji lowers his spoon and contemplates the two of them, kitten and man. "Must be a Uchiha than."

Chouji makes a choked sputtering sound. "Did you just make a joke?"

Neji gives him his blandest expression and picks back up his spoon.

Chouji's big, booming laugh fills up the small kitchen.

The kitten steals another piece of pork and eats it angrily.

After they eat and clean up the kitchen they release the kitten to scamper around the house.

Chouji goes back to the bedroom and starts sorting through his clothes while Neji lingers in the doorway watching.

He presses his thumb into the palm of his hand trying to loosen the muscles and presses it down to his wrist, massaging the tender pressure point there.

"Are your hands still hurting you?" Chouji asks, pausing in what he's doing dressed in only boxers, shirt in his hand.

Neji snatches his own hands apart. "What?"

"Your hands and wrists," Chouji says patiently. "I could tell they were hurting you yesterday by the way you moved."

Neji can feel his treacherous cheeks color a little. He'd thought he'd been subtler than that, hid his weakness better.

Chouji goes back into the bathroom and comes with a small jar in his hand.

"Whenever I used a body expanding jutsu my muscles and tendons, even my bones ache afterward. Makes sense I suppose, forcing them to grow and stretch like that."

He takes Neji gently by the hand and tugs him over to sit on the bed with Chouji beside him.

He takes off the lid on the jar and dips his fingers in the ointment before working it into the skin of Neji's palm.

It smells strong and herbal but not unpleasant. It reminds Neji of the ointment he'd gotten from Gai. He wonders briefly if they're a similar recipe before getting distracted by Chouji's warm, strong hands on his own.    

"The Akimichi clan has a lot of remedies for the after effects of our expansion jutsus." Chouji says. "There's also a medicinal blend my mother makes that you're supposed to add to a very hot bath. Soaking in that helps a lot. I think I have some if you want to use it."

"Hmm. Just this is good."

And it is, Chouji's hands are careful, his touch his firm enough to soothe some of the ache away without causing extra pain. It feels good to have hands on him that are not his own.

He lets his gaze drift up to look at Chouji. His hair falls in a heavy, disheveled mass around his face. His hands and arms are marked by scars from missions and battles. Stretch marks make ripples of pink fading to silver against his brown skin. Crossing over the soft expanse of chest, belly, hip, and thighs.

He is so very lovely.

Neji is staring, he knows because Chouji's hands have stopped moving on his.

He meetings Chouji's gaze and Chouji leans forward slowly, lets his lips brush against Neji's and then brings his hands up to cup Neji's face as they kiss.

Neji moves closer on the bed, rising up on his knees as he does. He lets his own hands sink into the mass of Chouji's hair, feel how soft and heavy it is. Small strands cling to the ointment on his hands but he doesn't pay attention to that. Not when Chouji's mouth is hot against his, giving and gentle and good.

Part of him wants to pull Chouji down on top of him so he can feel Chouji's size and weight against his body, between his legs. He doesn't though. He lets the kiss be slow, exploring, touching and knowing rather than a climb into passion. There will be time for that later.

Chouji's beard rubs a little against Neji's own face. His hand slides up into Neji's hair, around to cup the back of his head. Neji feels heat unfurl in his chest too tender and urgent to be merely lust.   

The kitten leaps onto the bed with a surprisingly loud yowl startling them apart.

Chouji makes a little, huffing, disgruntled sound and Neji scoops up the kitten and carried it out of the bedroom while Chouji finishes getting dressed for the day.  

Outside it's still raining. Neji sits in the kitchen, the kitten, grudgingly, curled up on his lap, a cup of dark and smoky tea in front of him and watches the water fall of the eaves of the house just outside the window until Chouji joins him.

***

There is pressure building up behind Neji's eyes, bringing with it the promise of pain.

There are too many people in the Hyuga clan who wish to continue the practice of the curse mark.

They have been over and over this in meeting after meeting.

Hinata and Hanabi stand united against the practice. Neji has spoken against it to the Hyuga Elders, to Konoha's Council, and during clan wide meetings. Each time is a tiny humiliation, a painful revelation of feelings and memories he would have preferred to keep private and secret.

And still, they are no closer to ending this.

Too many people think it should remain, even those who wear the mark themselves have spoken in favor of it.

They argue it is necessary to protect the Byakugan, to forfend against inter clan strife, that it creates the proper way of things with the branch families subordinate to the main house. That it is tradition and that in and of itself makes it worth protecting.

"I respect what you three are trying to do, believe me." The Sixth Hokage tells them during their last meeting. "But this kind of change is just going to take time."  

Neji wants to point out that the Hokage could just abolish the practice wholesale but the Hokage does not generally interfere in the inner politics of the clans unless they threaten the security of the entire village.

He keeps his mouth shut.

Chouji has been gone for over a month.

Neji live is a gray progression of meeting that goes nowhere, clan politics and life inside the Hyuga compound.

Both Lee and Tenten are also away on missions so Neji trains with Gai. It's the best part of his days by far except perhaps for the very early mornings when he's still tucked up warm in bed with the unmistakable weight of the kitten resting on his chest.

Even now with Gai utilizing a wheelchair full-time training with him is a challenge. The Gentle Fist relies on quickness of movement, a strong defense and strategic thinking over brute strength. Still, physical strength has its place, which is why Neji finds himself doing many hundreds of pushups or squats while Gai does pull ups, often one handed, using his wheelchair as extra leg weight.

Gai can still sparr too. In fact, he can be deadly in hand to hand combat. With the sheer strength and quickness of reflexes to grab and throw Neji before he can get close enough to have a payer of touching any of Gai's chakra points.     

The third time in a row Gai throws him like this he claps one hand on Neji's shoulder, after Neji has picked himself up off the ground, and tells him gently to take a break for the rest of the day.

So Neji goes back to the compound and assists Hinata with the clan accounts, doling out money to branch families for house repairs and other daily needs.

There is a recently orphaned family of children both parents, shinobi, having been killed in the line of duty. The eldest of the children is twelve and the Clan Elders are in favor of having the elder children care for the younger ones. Hinata is in favor of having them fostered out even if that means them potentially leaving the compound and living with a non-Hyuga family.

The meeting on this issue takes nearly four hours.

The tension behind Neji's eyes has bloomed into pain by the end of it, a dull, aching throb that fills up the inside of his skull.

He goes back to his house in the compound, feeds his cat and cooks himself dinner.

He waits for Chouji to come home.

***

It rained again, it always rained this time of year in Konoha.

Neji sits at his writing desk with a cup of tea and Haru, the kitten, beside him.

Someone knocks on the door. Carefully Neji slips the kunai from its place on the desk into the sleeve of his kimono and stands, moving silently to the entryway.

In general, assassins don't knock, but Neji is still a shinobi.

By the time he gets to the door he recognizes the chakra pattern on the other side and slides it open.

Chouji smiles down at him, looking tired and still dressed in his heavy armor.

Neji finds himself being pulled into Chouji's arms, lifted almost off his feet as he's pressed against hard metal and a very solid chest.

He makes a disgruntled noise he's pretty sure Haru has made at least once but Chouji only crushes him closer.

Chouji is damp all over and smells like wet cloth and the oil and waxes he uses to protect his armor. This close Neji can feel the rise and fall of Chouji's chest and belly with each breath he takes. Neji's face is pressed into his hair, which smells like woodsmoke, leaves and rain and Chouji.

For a moment he closes his eyes and just breathes.

Then he pulls away and leads Chouji inside.

They strip off the armor and wet clothes underneath together. Neji runs his hands across Chouji's warm skin until Chouji chuckles low in his chest.

"I'm not injured. There wasn't even any fighting."

"Hmm." Neji climbs into his lab, lets Chouji strip off his kimono and untie his hair.

He runs his hands across Chouji's shoulders, down his back, and around the swell of his hips.

"See? No injuries or wounds." Chouji says.

He kisses Neji slow and sweet as honey as the two of the tangle together on the futon.

Neji gets lost there for a while.

He wakes up the next morning with sunlight on his face and Haru curled up on his chest.

There's a moment of panic when he reaches out for Chouji but can't find him.   

He sits up, displaying Haru who squeaked angrily just as Chouji wanders back into the room carrying two cups of tea.

"Neji." He says frowning a little bit as he holds out one of the steaming cups. "You only have one type of tea in the kitchen."

Neji smiles as he takes the hot cup into his hands. "I know."

Chouji sits beside him so his hip pressed against Neji's side and their arms brush together. "I can buy you more if you want. There's so many delicious blends and it just seems such a shame to not have choices in the morning."

Neji looks down at the trembling surface of the tea in the cup between his hands. "I think I'd like that." He says. "Having choices."

Chouji makes a soft sound and brushes the tangle of Neji's hair back from his face and kisses his cheek.

***

Neji isn't sure what one is supposed to wear to a ceremony celebrating deer.

He puts on a dark, formal kimono and haori, brushes out his hair but lets it hang loose around his shoulders, then takes a good look in the mirror

He looks very ... Hyuga.

He takes the clothes off puts on dark colored trousers and an oversize, soft, gray sweater. He pulls his hair back, loosely from his face and clips it the nape of his neck with a silver pin in the shape of a bird in flight.

For a good few moments, his hand hovers over the ties he uses the cover the curse mark on his forehead when he is not wearing his shinobi headband. Then he draws his hand back and deliberately turns away.

 _This is not your personal shame_ , he tells himself for the many hundredth, perhaps thousandth time.  _This is something that was done to you against your will when you were four._

The time when he hid it as if it was a burden just for him to carry, is over now.

Still, the skin of his forehead feels strange and cool without a covering. He reaches up and brushes away hairs that aren't really there, before forcing his hands to his sides.

There's a knock on the door and Neji goes to answer it.

Chouji is waiting on the other side.

He's dressed in dark trousers, a black shirt that buttons up the front, suspenders and a silk haori decorated with a beautiful and intricate pattern of butterflies.

He looks so handsome and Neji has a moment of panic that he will look small, plain and unremarkable besides Chouji. That he should go back and change into his original outfit after all.

But Chouji is smiling and stepping forward to take his hands and kiss him on the cheek.

"You look lovely." He says voice low and filled with a kind of awe.

Neji frowns and blushes but doesn't pull his hand away when Chouji links their fingers together and leads him across the courtyard of the Hyuga clan compound and towards the street.

The ceremony the Nara clan holds is ancient and largely incomprehensible to Neji, since he has no real understanding of deer.

He sits, quiet and respectful, next to Chouji as Shikamaru and a Clan Elder preside over the ceremony.

There's a lot of people there, the entire Nara clan, the Hokage, the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans. Along with quite a few people with the red markings of the Inuzuka clan and some others Neji thinks are members of the Aburame clan. Naruto is there, for reasons Neji doesn't really understand, and Kurenai-sensei holding her little daughter in her arms.

Like Chouji has promised there is food after ceremonies are done and lots of it along with a sweet and smoky sake, white-pale like the moon.

Neji sits beside Chouji eating rice cooked with chestnuts and black sesame seeds, crisp, golden sauteed yams and woodland mushrooms in a dark rich broth.

"Neji try this, it's delicious" Chouji holds out a small piece of beef cooked with miso.

Neji accepts the aromatic slice of perfectly cooked meat.

"It's good."

"Here." Chouji serves him some of the beef along with thinly sliced and fried lotus root.

The food and sake warm Neji, pink his cheeks until he doesn't protest when Chouji slides an arm around his waist, hand curving around the shape of his hip. He even leans into Chouji's side a little.

He can see further down the long table of guests the Sixth Hokage has taken his wide brimmed hat off and has his face tilted towards Gai-sensei who sits beside him holding a cup of sake. Naruto and Kiba are laughing about something, Neji isn't sure what and probably doesn't want to know. Shino has baby Mirai in his lap and his feeding her tiny bits of plain rice under Kurenai's direction.

He catches Ino watching them as well but Neji's had just enough sake that he doesn't care.

Chouji refills Neji's cup and puts more miso dipped beef on his plate. Neji leans a little bit more against Chouji's shoulder and sips his sake.  

Chouji's arm slides up from Neji's waist to around his shoulders and Neji turns tipping his head back to smile up at Chouji at the same time that Chouji looks down, a smile on his lips. Their gazes meet for a moment and Neji looks away, still smiling a little and takes another sip of sake.

He knows what they must look like together like this.

A couple in love.

He finishes off his sake and then excuses himself to visit the restroom.

He's coming back out when he sees the curl of smoke and pauses.

Shikamaru is sitting out in front of the house, away from the noise and celebrating, alone in the gathering dark, smoking a cigarette.

He looks up and nods when he see Neji. "Come here a moment?"

Neji comes over, hesitates but then sits beside Shikamaru.

For a while, they are both silent.

Neji watched the sunset, painting the sky above the trees orange, gold, and brilliant red.

"You know," Shikamaru says finally. "That Chouji and I have been best friends since we were kids."

Neji doesn't say anything. He knows, of course, he knows.

Shikamaru falls silent again, then sighs through his nose, examines the lit end of his cigarette. "I had a whole speech worked out, about what would happen if you broke his heart, but I've been watching him this entire evening, watching the both of you. He seems happy, you both seem happy. That's good, he deserves to be happy."

"Yes, he does." Neji says.

"And so do you, you know." Shikamaru takes one last drag and then stubs out the end of the cigarette before standing. "Fair warning though I think Ino's still planning on telling you what  _she_  plans to do if you break Chouji's heart, in detail."  

Shikamaru turns and heads back towards the rest of the celebrators. While Neji lingers behind, to watch the sky start to fill up with stars.  

Some of the Nara children had lit sparklers and are running through the grass with them.

Neji watches them, the glitter of the sparklers, the laughter of the children.

Then he stands and goes to back to find Chouji.

***

Neji knows he shouldn't be but he's still nervous when he pushes open the door to the noodle shop and steps through out of the dark and cold.

The inside of the shop is set up with long wooden tables and benches for patrons to share each with its own tray of condiments, and container of chopsticks.

A kind of more modern take on the single counter of an old style noodle stand.

Chouji has a corner of one of the tables to himself, a large bowl already in front of him.

Neji can smell the strong, rich spices of the curry sauce that had been ladled over Chouji's udon noodles topped with thinly sliced pork, green onion and a pad of butter.

Neji orders his own udon in a lighter broth with green onions and an egg over top, and pieces of chicken fried in fluffy tempura batter on the side.  

They sit shoulder to shoulder in front of one of the long tables as they eat.

The food is good, hot and filling on a cold night.

It still doesn't stop Neji's insides from twisting, nervous the way he hadn't been on his first mission, nervous until his hands are sweating with it.

"I have been thinking." He says when he's done eating. "That we should move in together."

Chouji turns to look at him and Neji does a quick mental phrasing.

"That is to say, I would like to move in with you. I would like to live with you on more than a temporary basis."

He trails off. Staring down at the table, at his empty bowl with a few slivers of green onions stuck to the inside.

He rubs his hands together in his lap.

He doesn't look at Chouji.

"You could come and live with me at the compound ..."   _I'm just not sure if you'd like it, or if I could bear being there with nowhere to go to when things became too much._

Chouji's big hand closes over his, stilling them.

Neji stares down at the scars that cross and recross the back of Chouji's hand so like the scars on Neji's own.

"I would like it if you would come live with me," Chouji says. "At my house. That is if you think you could leave the Hyuga compound. I know it's your clan --"

All of Neji's breath leaves his body all at once, pure relief flooding in to take its place.  

He makes a small noise, turning his hand so he can grip Chouji's hard, tight enough that it probably hurts and finally looks up to meet Chouji's gaze.

"I would love to come live with you." He says with more emphasis than he'd intended and feels his cheeks heat.

At the same time that Chouji smiles.  

"Come on then," He says, hand still held in Neji's own under the table. "Let's go home."


End file.
